Somewhere In My Memory
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Revenge for a death in the family is the cruellest experience in a young girl's life. Yet learning forgiveness with the message of Christmas is even harder to accept. Yuffie,Vincent fic.


Author's Note: Just so that none of your readers get confused, any parts written _in this format represent a flashback scene._

Disclaimer: 'Kingdom Hearts' is property of Disney and Square Enix respectfully. Don't sue please.

xxx

**__**

Somewhere In My Memory

**__**

By Charles Xavier

xxx

Yuffie's POV

xxx

__

That Christmas, I heard voices in Mama's room. They weren't voices familiar to me. I was too curious to know who was in our house so late. I peeked my eye through the keyhole to see…

"Give me what you have, now!"

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Do as I say before I blast you in the face! I need all of your money!"

"Let go of me!"

The man in blue didn't let go of Mama. He bullied her with his gun, shouting out his demands to scare her. She was too weak…she was thrown onto the bed, and she begged the man to leave. But he didn't listen, and he didn't hesitate to raise his gun. I would never forget the fear I saw in her eyes at her last breath she took. It was too much…and it forced me to burst into the room, unthinking of the consequences.

I screamed at the top of my lungs: "MAMA!"

****

XXX

I felt a drop of snow on my head, and I awoke from the dream…that same damn dream again. I stood motionless before Mama's grave, asking myself why my mind always drifted out of space when I visited her. Every Christmas since she left me, I've felt nothing but an empty space in my heart. I didn't know why the Gods decided to take her life away so soon. But who the hell was I to question them? Such thankful times of celebration made me feel alone, now that I was motherless. It wasn't easy growing up to be a 'great ninja', to tell the truth…

Tifa, Aerith, Cid and Squall visited my hometown to pay their respects to Mama that day. It was such an unhappy sight…so miserable I could have thrown up sideways. I didn't think my ancestors really appreciated the high grounds, especially in winter. The snow grew thicker by the minute, and we had no intention to stay long. It was a brief yet private occasion, with each of us offering flowers followed by a moment of silent prayers.

I prayed to Mama, every day and every night, that I would find that bastard. Not matter how long it would take.

****

XXX

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!"

We bumped into Yuna on the way home. I wondered how such a tiny fairy could resist this freezing day. It was far worse than a kick in the teeth, or maybe getting ganged up by those gross Heartless. She waved something in her hand. It was a public notice she had found. As usual, I assumed it was some lame party everybody was invited to…but when Yuna unfolded it, my heart sank immediately.

"Who the hell's that?" said Cid, frowning at the picture.

"Didn't you hear? He just broke out of prison last night! Everyone's been on the lookout for this guy!" I thought it was all a mistake, or just another practical joke Yuna and her friends were pulling. But the hair on my neck stood up when I realized it was him…the face of that cold-blooded man with Mama ten years ago. "His name's Vincent Valentine, armed and dangerous. Just dropped by to warn you guys as soon as the news broke out."

The vivid memories flashed back to me. I remembered how emotionless he stood before Mama's body, how helplessly I wept, stained with her blood and tears. Oh, Gawd…I remembered the smell from his smoking gun.

"Yuffie, what's the matter?" Aerith asked me, shocked by my how upset I grew.

"Is something wrong?" Tifa was feeling the same way.

I hadn't any idea how to tell them, but for years I had somehow always known that the bastard was still on the loose. And this was merely proof to confirm it. I couldn't let this son of a bitch get away for what he had done, for how much he had scarred my family. I clenched my frozen fists, wiping away my cold tears. I wanted to make the scum pay for Mama's sake.

"Yuffie." Squall tugged me by my shoulder. "You know this man, don't you? Judging from your eyes, he must have done a terrible thing to you in the past."

"Let go of me, Squall." I said, biting my lip to hold my temper. "This is between him and me. So stay out of this."

"Don't get yourself involved." he said, pulling me back and refusing to let go. "You must understand that it won't solve anything."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, shoving him back as I ran as fast as I could away from my friends…away from my home.

****

XXX

I searched for hours, scouting every city and town for him through the bitter weather. It was no easy task, but surely enough luck helped me at the right time. Upon arriving at an isolated village, I was informed about a tall stranger in a red cape sighted at an abandoned mansion not far away. My instincts told me it had to be him.

The mansion appeared as if pulled out from some clichéd horror movie. Cobwebs, dust, worn out furniture…I wondered who lived here before. Quietly I crept through every empty room on every floor, but found no trace of my target. Descending down to an underground basement, I hid there in the dark, waiting for the man to return to his coffin I found. (What a stupid place to sleep in).

My Conformer gripped firmly, I heard footsteps clanking down the spiraling staircase. It overwhelmed the sound of dripping water echoing through the caves. The door creaked open, and in stepped a figure from the light. As rage overtook my senses, I tossed a shuriken with ill aim. The figure leapt behind his coffin, as I heard him cocking his gun.

"Who's there?" he said unafraid. "Show yourself."

I showed myself all right. Sprinting out at him, I kicked his coffin aside, removing his cover. He aimed his gun at my head, disturbingly calm by my rude greetings. I scowled beastly at his crimson eyes. They were the same ones I remembered. There was no goddamn doubt that he was Vincent Valentine. I wanted to kick his ass to death like there was no tomorrow…

"You remember me?" I cried, tears running down my face as I advanced viciously with hot blood in my veins. "Remember what you did to a little girl on Christmas?"

His sternness dimmed, and my words marked an expression of explicit fear in his eyes. "How do you know about that? Who are you?"

"GUESS!"

I was merciless. I swung and swung aimlessly, shredding his cape as a splash of blood stained my face. He hugged the wall, ready to fire his weapon. No freaking chance…I tossed my Conformer, discarding his firearm before he could fix his aim. The bullet struck his coffin…a small distraction. I kicked his jaw with my boot and he fell. I didn't mean to stop there. I attacked savagely again as he attempted to rise, kicking him in the stomach which made him choke. I yanked his hair, hurling him against the wall, whacking him with my fists left and right. I was so mad that I lost count of the hits I took. Even when he was crouched on the floor, I was still uncontrolled. I stomped him like any no good punk ought to be beaten to a pulp.

I couldn't remember what thoughts occurred to me at that instant. But I was a monster…I couldn't stop myself from this cruel act. It made me lose my focus, so much that I failed to notice Vincent grabbing my leg and throwing me off balance. A scratch across my cheek, and another one across my arm by his sharpened claws. This guy still had a lot of spunk after taking so much punishment. I was exhausted to fight on. How humiliating it was…to be foolish enough to drain myself dry after such a short time. I was powerless. And to make matters worse, Vincent retrieved his gun, ready to blast my brain for my pure idiocy.

Collapsing and clutching my wounded arm, I was willing to face my consequences. I had tried enough to do justice for Mama. And I was sad to learn that even my best efforts would have only led me to this hapless conclusion. I prayed to the Gods for forgiveness…

"Go on!" I panted, tasting the blood from my cracked lips. "Shoot me like you did to Mama with your cold hands!"

I shut my eyes, hoping for the worst to pass like the chills from the wind. A few silent moments…and nothing happened. A surprise to me, I opened my eyes to see Vincent staring back at me like a ghost, disturbed for a reason I couldn't explain off hand. Something was bothering him…

"I know that face." he said in his calm voice. "That's the same face I remember when I saw her."

He finally realized who I was…and guilt struck him like a lightning bolt. Lowering his gun, he sat down quietly on his shattered coffin. I could feel he was in deep thought by his mindless gaze at his feet. Something wasn't right…I sensed. A cold-hearted beast like him wouldn't stop to think things through in the middle of a confrontation. Was it possible there was something he knew, that I didn't? Or was there some mistake?

"I'm sorry about your mother." he said. Wait…what the hell did he just say? "I didn't want it to happen. But my wife was dying…I was desperate for money."

xxx

Vincent's POV

xxx

__

"Who's there?"

I was frightened. Stepping out from the curtains with my gun loaded, I said: "Give me all the money you have, and there will be no harm."

She didn't scream for help or run away. But instead, she looked at me with doubt. She knew I didn't want to threaten her…she knew something was worrying me. My gun was shaking.

"You don't have to do this." she replied softly.

"Hand me all of your money!" I forced her, raising my angered voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

But my voice did not intimidate her, but only made her feel sorry. I was nervous. I didn't know what else to say. She took a step towards me, my fingers tightened…yet I couldn't shoot. As meekly as a mother would be to her beloved child, she took my hand and lowered my gun.

She whispered: "I don't know who you are, or why you're doing this. But whatever the reasons, I'm sure we can work this out together. You're in pain, aren't you? Why don't you just put away the gun, and we can talk about this?"

She only wanted to help me. She saw I was young man, willing to cross any line to save somebody he loves. She felt it all through my cold wet skin.

"MAMA!"

The voice startled me. Before I could react, I felt an infant squeezing my legs. I collapsed…firing my gun as my fingers slipped. I rose in fear, gazing at a lifeless body on the floor with a penetration through her skull. I realized that I had become murderer, and I was left with a dead mother's crying child.

I had done a horrible thing…all I could do was run away from it.

xxx

Yuffie's POV

xxx

He was lying. I wanted to believe it. I tried to keep telling myself that this worthless asshole killed my mother, but he was speaking the truth. What selfish criminal would ever admit to committing something this bad? For my sixteen years, I couldn't believe that the memories from a childhood's perspective could go ever so wrong. I could do nothing but weep in shame from the bitter reality.

"I've spent too many years wishing I hadn't pulled that trigger." he said with a sincere voice. "She was a good mother to you. I knew by the softness in her voice, and the purity in her eyes, that she cared for her daughter more than anyone, even herself. I know how much you hate me, but I only want you to understand." he approached me, handing out a small locket to show me perhaps a last surviving photo of his wife: Lucrecia Valentine. What a sweet name, and what a beautiful woman she was. (It made me a bit envious). "I never had any family. But when I met her, she was always like one to me. But now…I can only dream about her, somewhere in my memory."

How ironic. I could never imagine anything we could have shared in common…but he was just like me. We had both lost someone dear to us, yet they still remained part of our memories.

****

XXX

I never saw him again after that night. As my blistered feet trod through the heavy snow, I didn't care if I wasn't going to make it back home until dawn. My arms were sore and I could hardly feel my legs in the blistering cold. Though no matter how harsh it became, a motherly warmth stilled embraced me. I swore to the Gods that I would someday make things right for Mama. I had the chance to slit Vincent's throat and grinded his body onto the road. I could have ended it once and for all. But at that last minute, I came to understand, that Mama wouldn't have wanted this. I could have spread more bloodshed amongst us Kisaragi clan, but instead I made the only choice she would have ever wanted me to make…and the only choice that ever truly mattered.

I forgave him.

xxx

**__**

Fin

xxx

Author's Note: Happy Christmas, everyone! My sincere wishes go to all you readers out there. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. It was an idea I had of how Square Enix could incorporate Vincent into the 'Kingdom Hearts' series with a real meaning to it. I'm very open to your reviews, so please share your opinions! Thank you!


End file.
